Kiss the Girl
by Tsugumi Winters
Summary: songfic And that he did. Contestshipping, DrewxMay, MayxDrew. Drew and May and everything else related to that. Me no own song.


**Weeee... I'm weiiiiiird, and whaaaacked. But one thing's for sure, I LOOOOOVE Contestshipping!!! And Drew and May! Please R&R!!  
**

* * *

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**

Drew watched as May laughed with her friends, an ice cream cone in her hand.

She looked enchanting in her dark red kimono, the magenta sash tied around her waist and her hair tied up in two loose buns. It seemed that she was the only one actually enjoying the festival to the fullest among the small group and the boys were dressed in their usual attires, even Drew was dressed in his own usual attire. His gaze moved onto her face, she had applied little make up and the blood red lipstick adorned her outfit.

He inwardly sighed, he had immediately fallen in love with her the first time he had an argument with her, her being the only girl that actually tried to make comebacks at his teasings.

He found her quite adorable when she was angry and fuming so he would tease her at every opportunity he got. And whenever she was looking at him, he would suddenly feel this urge to flip his hair, just to make him look cool in her eyes.

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

He turned away and walked off to the lake, off to the side, there was a man allowing people to rent some of the small boats to row around the lake in. He gazed straight ahead, finding a boat in the middle of the lake, the couples seated in it laughing.

His thoughts lingered back to May and he wondered, '_I wonder if May likes me too..._'

He snorted at his thoughts, '_It would probably happen when Regirocks can actually fly, it's impossible for May to actually like me more than a friend, after all, I am the "pesky, arrogant, annoying, rude, mean, stuck up rival of hers", she doesn't have a reason to love me._'

Drew kicked a pebble into the lake and watched the ripples it left behind. He growled and flopped down on the grass, angry at himself for letting all those times just pass by with nothing but his rude remarks.

He stood up immediately as he heard grass being crunched behind him and blushed when a certain brunette fell into his arms, a tinge of red visible on her cheeks and the sound of stifled laughter slowly fading into the night.

And once again, his gaze landed on her lips.

**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

"I'm sorry." May stepped away as she felt blood rush into her face.

"It's okay..." Drew mumbled, turning his face away from her to keep her from seeing his tomato-colored face.

A few minutes passed by with nothing but silence and Drew could've sworn he heard someone saying "Just get on with it already and kiss her!" faintly in the background.

"Um... do you want to go rent a boat or something?" Drew asked, a tinge of red still visible on his cheeks.

"Sure." May nodded with a small smile.

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

Drew had rowed the boat to the middle of the lake and they were now drifting along the small waves, he watched as May looked over the side of the boat and at the magikarps swimming by.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' Drew mentally groaned. He was on a boat with the girl of his dreams, the said girl looking all dolled up. And then his eyes would always be drawn to her lips, the small gap between them wasn't helping either...

**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**

May turned her gaze to him, "You're acting different today, are you okay?"

A gentle, reassuring smile, "I'm fine."

Drew looked off into the distance, feeling his cheeks burn a bit.

He looked back at the girl through the corners of his eyes and noticed her gaze. A gaze he had never seen from her before... Her gaze... it made him feel warm, he saw some unexpected emotions flicker through her eyes: patience and... another emotion that he couldn't describe. '_But why patience? What's she waiting for?_'

"Drew...?" May called softly, hues of red on her cheeks, she looked at her hands which were laid on her lap, seemingly pondering what to say next.

Then he turned his head to get a full view of her, confusion written all over his face.

**Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

May felt her cheeks become warmer at every passing second, she couldn't help it, she's been wondering for so long.

"Those roses... who are they for, really?" she asked, her voice soft, probably hard to hear, "I know you told me it's for Beautifly, but... you said something before and now I don't know anymore."

May waited and she thought that he wasn't going to answer, but as she was going to tell him that he didn't need to answer that question, "None of them are for Beautifly."

May felt hope rush through her, '_There really is a chance then!_'

'_Well, Solidad _did_ say that it's better to see if a person likes you than to never know._' Drew blushed again, "They were all for you..."

**Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)**

"Well, y-you see..." Drew stammered, "I-I..."

'_Just kiss her and get it over with!_'

And that he did.

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**-------------------**

Drew and May walked back to the Pokemon Center where they were staying for the night, May hugging his arm with her head resting on his shoulder, but as they entered the Center...

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

The word was screamed into their ears as confetti and steamers exploded and and landed on them, the said word written on the banner hung over Nurse Joy's desk and even _she_ was smiling and holding the little container for confetti.

Ash, Brock and Max stood on the left side of the door, their hands sparkling with glitters also found on the banner. Norman stood opposite the three with Professor Birch beside him. As soon as the congratulatory shouts ended, Caroline came in, a cake in tow.

Drew raised an eyebrow at all of them, "The Grand Festival isn't even done yet."

But he knew that they knew that he knew what they meant.


End file.
